Severed Chains
by America's Ham
Summary: This is the sequel to We are One. Sabrina is under Mirror's control, and with the connection between her and Puck severed, there's no way for her to break free. Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year! Welcome to 2012! So- as I promised, here's the sequel to We Are One!~**

I don't know how and I don't know when I was put into this armor, but there's no way out. I'm stuck in this thin, black, sheet of metal with a scarlet hand print plastered to my chest. I stood in the middle of a dark room, usually used as a dungeon, but it was currently my room. I'd been sleeping on the damp, cold stone all night, waiting for mirror to command me awake. A black sword was strapped to my waste and a knife was sheathed against my thigh. A gust of warm air hit my face as mirror opened the door.

"Good morning, Starfish. Today is your big day!" Mirror's face was contorted with victory, possession, and anticipation. His hand clasped mine and I wanted so badly to tear myself away from him, but it was futile. My mind no longer depended on me, every action I face would now and always be controlled by the Master.

"Now, come with me." My legs moved mechanically with his down the too bright hallway. Each step brought my long sword clattering against my armored leg. Our foot falls echoed hauntingly down the empty hall. As we approached the large wooden door at the end of the hall, marred by the painting of a scarlet hand, I could hear the angry, hungry screams of the scarlet hand. Two card soldiers pushed open the door and the roar assaulted my ears. I could see Mirror's smile broaden with malice and he walked before me. I had no commands, and therefore, I could do nothing.

Four weeks ago, I was home in ferryport landing. Then, I hadn't realized it was my home at all and planned to leave that night. After saying a quick good bye to Puck, I'd ran for the hills. Unfortunately, I didn't get far, the fairy boy was following me and when he couldn't catch up, he fell. That lead to us entering cocoons and becoming bound together because of a dormant spell that I'd been under since our trip to New York. We were to be linked together forever, and soon after, to stop an evil rogue fairy army, Puck and I became engaged to be married. That never happened. Why? Because of the two stupid heads, Moth and Mirror. They capture me, and then Puck in the hall of wonders. We'd escaped somehow to New York, but now, Mirror had me back in his grasps. My connection with Puck was severed and I was under Mirror's command for as long as I am to live.

"And now, I present to you, Sabrina Grimm!" Mirror gestured for me to come forward, and I had no choice but to do so. I stepped in to the wide balcony and looked down at the scarlet hand. Acres of land were filled with tightly packed Everafters looking to kill my family and our friends. They roared and cheered as they set eyes on me. I was their lethal weapon, promising them victory and freedom.

"Soon, we'll be free! The Grimms and all those who are stupid enough to defend them will be dead. Then, my friends, we will be able to claim the world for ourselves, just like it should have always been!" Mirror's voice boomed. Speakers lined up on his castle walls projected his voice into the crowd. Another wave of cheers washed through the Scarlet Hand.

"Charming's fort was finally discovered weeks ago! We've been triumphant so far, what do you think about unleashing her?" The crowd seemed to agree and my heart stopped. That meant that today I'll be on the battle field, facing my family, the people who have helped us survive, and possibly even Puck. Not only would I have to face them with this hand print on my chest, but I'd be ordered to kill them.

Mirror turned and started to walk away, leaving me to stare down at the people I actually wanted to kill. Where was one of Puck'd glop grenades when you needed one? Then, Mirror called for me, and I turned back into the headquarters of the Scarlet Hand.

"Now, the first wave is preparing to march it two hours. You will lead them to the fort. I've explained the directions to you, you haven't forgotten, have you?" Mirror turned to me. "Speak."

"No master, I haven't forgotten the plan." I blurted.

"Good, now here are your commands; You are to lead the first wave to the fort, fall into the crowd to hide yourself, and then, once you breach the walls, you are to kill Relda." He smiled wickedly and tears pooled on my lashes. No. I couldn't kill my own Grandmother! "Speak."

"Yes, master. I will kill Granny Relda." And the tear slipped down my cheek. I had no choice, one by one, my family would die at my hands.

**This concludes the first chapter of Half of a Half. I need more ideas on the title- it's not so appealing… Thank you- I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter 2- so, I just want to tell people that if you haven't read We Are One, this story gets kinda confusing.**

_**PPOV:**_

Puck sliced his wooden sword across the dummy's neck, letting the clothed ball of hay roll to the ground with a soft thud. He was in the far corner of the field within charming's fort, far away from all the other Everafters in the Old Lady's training class. Within six weeks, so much had changed. The family had moved to charming's camp, the house was put under lock up under all circumstances until Relda decided otherwise, the tattoo that once marked his left arm was now a dark scar, and Sabrina was gone. Puck plunged his sword into the dummy's chest and pulled back, imagining the headless vision of Mirror with Puck's sword protruding from his icy heart.

Suddenly, a horn blew from one of the watch towers. Everafters were racing for the weaponry as the man on the tower shouted "The Scarlet Hand! The Scarlet Hand! They're here!"

Pink insect wings exploded from Puck's back and he was a mere blur in the air as he flew for the nearest water tower. Puck leaned over the wall, watching the enemy army march closer, and grow bigger. A mischievous smile crept onto his face as Puck raised his flute to his lips. A simple four notes brought a hoard of chimps spilling out of an "especially reserved cabin" in the back of the camp lead by a swarm of buzzing and angry pixies. Everafters cried out all over and screamed as chimps in army hats carrying grenades and fireworks crawled beneath their legs.

"Minions! Get ready!" he shouted from the tower, holding his wooden sword above his head. He was going to get Grimm back, and he'd kill Mirror.

Puck grabbed hold of the water cannon and aimed it at a circling dragon. Just as Charming was heard screaming for him to stop, the high pressured water slammed into the dragon's right wing and sent it flailing to the ground, crashing right into the first line. It was a delay, but the Scarlet hand was still only about half a mile away, and they were traveling fast.

Below, the doors were opened for the other Everafter's to take their first look at the army. The dragon got back up on its legs and began to crawl towards the fort, wanting revenge on whatever had wounded its wing.

"Come on, you pigeon, come at me!" Puck shouted at the beast. Its head whipped to the side, spotting Puck and roared. "uh- oh"

Fire exploded from the dragon's mouth, coming up short and only burning down a few trees. Puck shot a stream of water at the monster, but he missed its mouth as it spread its emerald green wings and tried to take flight. The dragon's right wing had been too severely injured from Puck's first blast that it could only unfold half way, disabling the beast. Fire started to crackle in its mouth once again, but this time, Puck's blast shot straight into the dragon's gullet and quenched the fire. A volley of arrows was shot from within the camp. Half of them hit the dragon that fell over on the floor, over whelmed by the attacks, and half brought down several of the Hand.

Puck looked over the wall to see the first wave of Everafters charging out of the camp to attack. With adrenaline running through his veins, Puck leaned over the other side of the tower and called down to his minions to attack. The chimps howled and started to chuck glop grenades into the far back of the army, where only enemies stood. Even better, the pixies were already biting people senseless.

He turned back to fly into the battle when his eyes caught sight of long blonde hair amongst the Scarlet Hand. Puck froze, and watched the blonde girl weave through the crowd, not bothering to even touch her sword. She hid her face behind other members of the army and snuck through the darkest shadows of the forest so that nobody noticed her advance towards the fort. She was almost in the fort when she looked up at the water tower and her blue eyes, filled with despair and panic, caught Puck's.

It was Grimm.

What was worse? She wore the mark of the Scarlet Hand.

_**SPOV:**_

I took off in a run, not bothering to hide myself anymore. Puck had seen me, he knew where I was and he knew who I was with. Hopefully, he didn't assume.

I unsheathed my sword, tears springing to my eyes. I could see Granny Relda in the back of the crowd, standing only a few yards from Daphne, Red, and Uncle Jake. I could see her usual sun dress and sunflower applique on top her hat. Her soft smile was replaced by a hard frown as she looked out upon the war.

The beat of Puck's wings sounded behind me, and my heart froze over. I couldn't do this. I couldn't kill Granny Relda, and I couldn't hurt Puck, too. I couldn't hurt them, I'd die if I did. The only problem was that I couldn't stop myself from doing it, it was my orders, but somebody else could.

Puck landed in front of me, his wooden sword pointed at me.

"What are you doing, Ugly?" his gaze switched back and forth from the red hand print on my chest plate to my face, and I could see the disbelief and horror in his eyes.

"Puck! You have to stop me! Mirror's commanding me to kill Granny! I can't stop it!" My words were rushed and I was panicked as the idea of killing granny kept replaying itself in my mind.

"What?" He looked at me and the betrayal in his eyes stung me.

"Don't let me kill granny!" I yelled desperately, and then my sword swung at him. He blocked the blow with the flat of his blade and I took off in a sprint towards Granny. I couldn't kill her, but I needed too.

The next thing I knew, somebody had tackled me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. Puck looked down at me, his eyes confused and concerned. I tried to push him off, but he fought back.

"Do something, fairyboy! Help me!" I looked around, trying to find a way out and to Granny.

"Sorry, Grimm, but it'll help." Puck muttered. I looked up in time to see the butt of his sword come down on my head. Then, everything went black.

**Ah, so just in case you're confused- she was trying to get to granny cause those are her orders and she must fulfill them because she has no choice, but at the same time, WHO WANTS TO KILL THEIR FAMILY? So that's why Puck wacked her with his sword and she's unconscious! TA-DA! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHA- I update!- not gonna bother you with the AN so~**

**PPOV:**

_It's lunch time, and I'm stuck here watching Grimm. She's been asleep for three days, I don't know what use it is to watch an unconscious Grimm. There's no fun, no food, no dirt! _Puck thought to himself.

He sat in a wooden stool next to a sleeping Sabrina, who laid on a cot within the cabin next to his. Daphne, Red, and Canis shared one cabin. Jake was solo in his cabin due to nobody daring to live in a cabin filled with so much dangerous magic. Relda was the General, granting her her own luxurious tent. This only left Puck who, of course, had demanded for a cabin far away from all the peasants. Everybody (save Puck) had agreed to place her cabin next to Puck. It was the only one available where somebody they truly trusted could watch over her and it wasn't too far away for Nurse Pratt to come in emergencies. During this agreement, Puck hadn't said a word. He'd stared at her, lying unconscious across his lap. She'd been missing for so long, her constant voice echoing in his head had been ripped away, and when he saw her disappear that day in New York, so was his heart.

_You can't hear me anymore, can you Grimm? _There was silence, both in his head and in the cabin. _Let's test it out. HEY UGLY! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'M GOING TO FART IN YOUR FACE AND THEN PUT MY CHIMP'S POOP IN YOUR PILLOW! _There was no answer, no comeback, not even a slap to his face. She just lay there, completely deaf to his playful insults.

"Come on, Grimm. Wake up. I won't insult you or prank you for a month… wait, make it a week." Puck leaned over her and lifted one of her eyelids. Sabrina didn't move, not even to avoid his rancid breath. His hand went to her arm and shook her a bit. Then, he poked her belly a bit, and made farting sounds, and burped in her face.

Nothing...

It was starting to get dark outside when he finally got tired and set his head down on the cot in frustration. He felt his head land on something cold, and he looked up. It was her hand, upturned and pale. Puck slipped his hand into hers, feeling her too cold flesh. His finger brushed over her wrist and he felt her muffled heartbeat. She was alive, there was no denying that, and that was good, but what was the point if she wasn't even conscious? Then again, he doubted she'd be happy that he hit her in the head- not exactly the reunion he'd imagined.

"This is so boring! And I'm hungry! Come on, wake up, Grimm!" Puck yelled, gripping her hand tight. He wanted her to jump up, when he insulted her, and chase him around like she did only about a month ago. He wanted to dump glop on her and tease her. Of course, if he went back all the way, they wouldn't be engaged, they wouldn't have had that connection, and they wouldn't have discovered that _maybe_ they could actually last a life time with each other.

_What are you thinking, Puck? Screw your head back on! Why would you want to get married and spend your whole life with Ugly?_ He sighed and laid his head back down next to their clasped hands. He didn't know, he just wanted her to wake up already!

Soon, Puck fell into a light, dreamless, sleep...

"Puck?" he sat up abruptly and looked down at Sabrina, hoping to find her awake and glaring at him as usual.

No such luck.

He swiped the drool from his cheek with his spare hand and wiped it on his dirty jeans as he turned to the door.

"Hey, Marshmallow." Puck muttered groggily.

"How is she?" Daphne stepped slowly into the cabin, looking upon her sister's still sleeping face.

"She's the same, no change…" Daphne's usually bubbly attitude was hopeful and sullen whenever she walked into Sabrina's cabin. She walked closer and looked anxiously at the sleeping girl.

"I, on the other hand, am incredibly hungry and bored! Somebody better get me a good sandwich!" with that, Puck slipped his hand out of Sabrina's and stomped out of the cabin. He closed the door slowly, looking worriedly at the girl with dark braided pigtails who sat on the cot next to her sister and pulled a brush out of the bed side table. As Daphne began to brush Sabrina's hair, Puck closed the door and jogged off to get himself some food.

**DPOV:**

The bed side table beside Sabrina's bed held a wide brush in its drawer, Sabrina's old journal, barely written in, a lamp, and a fresh night gown that Daphne was supposed to change her into. Daphne chuckled to herself as she thought of how Sabrina would react if she knew she was wearing a night gown to sleep each night. It wasn't exactly her big sister's choice of sleep wear. Daphne's smile faded to a light grin as she calmly brushed her sister's golden locks.

"I miss you, Sabrina." Daphne whispered as she let the end of Sabrina's soft curls slip from her fingers.

She sighed as she finished brushing Sabrina's hair and placed the brush back into the drawer. Daphne slowly slid the drawer closed and plucked the gown off of the table. Instead of changing Sabrina right away, Daphne just sat there with her hands folded over the gown in her lap. Daphne studied her older sister, watching her steady breathing, examining her calm features, and wishing she could hear her voice again or see her eyes.

After a while, Daphne got up and changed Sabrina out of her clothes and into the sleeping gown. Then, she kissed her big sister on the forehead and walked out of the cabin. As she walked back to her cabin, she noticed the stars were all out, the moon was illuminating the sky, and it was absolutely silent. There were no screaming people in battle of in training. There was no dragons roaring in the distance. It was completely calm. That was what bothered her.

Daphne wanted to hear Puck's mischievous laughter, Sabrina's yelling and shouts, the call of Granny Relda threatening to take away Puck's dessert, the pounding of feet and flutter of wings as Sabrina and Puck chased after each other. She could hear the ghost of the familiar noises echoing in a soft breeze washing through the camp. She missed the old days, but, for now, they'd have to be put on hold. After all, they couldn't have the old days without Sabrina. It was impossible.

She entered the cabin and Red's head raised from the journal she'd been reading.

"How is she?" asked a gruff voice from the corner. Mr. Canis was reading a journal as well, trying to find an event where a fairy and human connection were made- made and broken.

"No change." Daphne mumbled. "Did you guys find anything?" she walked over to Red's bed and collapsed beside her best friend.

"Sorry, no." Red's eyes were filled with sadness and she closed the journal on her lap. Red threw the book aside and laid back beside Daphne. "She'll wake up. We'll find a way."

"I know."

"Get to bed girls. No more reading for tonight." Canis grumbled. Daphne got up and climbed to the top bunk above Red.

"Good night." Daphne called and the other two returned the call. She closed her eyes and wished that the next morning, Sabrina would wake up too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So, I have three things to say: I'm not getting as much reviews as I hoped, and I really like to know what you guys think about the story, it helps motivate me to write even more and update faster! I don't know if all my readers from We Are One know the sequel's up, but if you reviewed last time, please review again!**

**Also, I notice I made a mistake! I had Sabrina's Parents not wake up at the end of the last story! I'm so sorry! I know, when I started We Are One they were awake- but I need them to still be a sleep! Please forgive me!**

**Lastly, we have midterms this week, and I'll still update, but not next week because I have plans so this chapter will be extra-long! Enjoy!**

**PPOV:**

Sabrina lay in front of Puck once again. This time with the whole family clustered around the small cabin.

"Do I really have to do this? Just because we're forced to get married to protect you people from rouges does not mean we need to kiss!" he shuddered. "What kind of adult role models are you people? Forcing a little boy to kiss a girl? Despicable." Puck crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Puck, dear. You are virtually almost fifteen, I am afraid you are not a little boy anymore." Relda shuffled over to the boy and placed a motherly hand upon his shoulder. It was marked with crisscrossed lines that signified her growing age, just like her face. The only difference was the tired wariness in the old lady's eyes. She wasn't looking at Puck, but at her eldest granddaughter who'd been unconscious for nearly a week now. They'd tried everything from spells, to a variation of Jake's magical objects and potions, to just slapping her across the face. The old lady hadn't approved of the last option, but they were desperate.

Now, they were out of options and, despite the fairy boy's protests, were now using their special weapon- Puck's kiss. They'd considered it at first, but Puck had absolutely refused. So now that he was the last option, it had to work. True love's kiss was the most powerful force on earth! Right?

"Go on." Relda's hand slipped from Puck's shoulder and she stepped back.

"Fine." Puck looked down at Sabrina, his hands shaking. What if she didn't really love him? The kiss wouldn't work, and she wouldn't wake up. He'd fail everybody, especially himself. And you can't fail the Trickster King.

_This better work, Grimm. You're getting your third kiss from me, you're one lucky almost-princess. _He sighed and leaned down. As his lips connected with the Sabrina's, his eyes fluttered shut when images began to float through his head. There was Mirror (which made him disgusted- well, as disgusted as he could be while kissing Sabrina) standing over him, then a woman with sleek black hair and a purple dress seemed to attack, but he only felt sadness and longing, next thing he knew, there were stuttered images of the scarlet hand's army, inside the HQ, pieces of mirror's speech, and the roar of angry chants.

Then, it was all gone; every spare emotion, flash of images, echo of nonexistent sound disappeared as his lips lifted from the Sabrina's and his eyes flew open. Puck looked down at the sleeping girl with large green eyes, she hadn't moved, not even a twitch of her eyes. His heart clenched as he noticed what had just happened. There was still a part of the connection left between them.

**In Scarlet Hand HQ:**

Mirror paced back and forth in his room within the headquarters. Sabrina should have been back by then. She should have been back within seconds after killing Relda. Those were her orders.

"Oh, stop pacing! It's not good for the soul." Mirror stopped abruptly and turned his head to stare at Maleficent, who'd been sitting in one of his couches with a magazine named "_Keeping Fit, Stylish, and downright Evil" _clutched in her claws.

"The girl, she should have returned by now. She should have returned and Relda should be dead. From what I've heard, there has been no evident chink made in the armor of Charming's camp. Her orders were clear, simple. It's been a week- she should be back!" he glared at her as a high pitched and judging laugh escaped her thin blood red lips.

"Be careful, Master. Somebody might start to believe that you have grown to _care _for a Grimm." She examined her nails and dropped the magazine on the couch seat below her upraised knees.

"I don't care for the girl. I care that she was our only way to kill the Grimms with an element of surprise!" he retorted. Maleficent snickered and swept out of the room, leaving Mirror alone with steam seeping from his ears.

Mirror stomped over to the small mirror hung in the corner of his room. He placed his hand on its surface and rehearsed a rhyme that showed him an image of the eldest Grimm sister. The view of her within a cabin surrounded by her family appeared in the glass surface. The fairy boy sat beside the girl with anticipating and hopeful eyes. He looked flushed and confused as he stared down at his little fiancé.

Mirror rolled his eyes at the touchiness of the scene. She was supposed to kill Relda, not make her cry out of worry! Either way he was still capable of coming up on top. It'd be better to have her gain trust again. He could still have his element of surprise. After all, it was proof that she hadn't woken up yet that he still held control over her. It was perfect. Now, he held two puppets under his command within the charming camp, the only difference between the two were that Sabrina was the heart of the Grimms and he could control her every action while the other could only be his ears and ears alone.

"Wake up, but don't say a thing. You are not to inform anybody or anything about your past two week within the Scarlet hand headquarters, or my control over you, or the reason you were in a coma. You are to make believe that stupid boy's kiss woke you up. Now go, and do not act out of character until I tell you so."

With his command still lingering in the air, the mirror went blank and reflected his own pudgy face. He'd changed. Once, he was caring of the Grimms, he only wanted freedom. Now, he resented the Grimms, hated how oblivious they were to how he had felt all along, despised how they came and went from his room, using him like a magical book. What was his heart was now covered in a thick layer of ice and revenge.

**PPOV:**

There was a second of silence as the whole family stared at Sabrina. Then, her eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly, almost hitting her head on Puck's. Daphne squealed and threw herself onto her sister. Sabrina stared at her sister in horror at first. Her hand came shakily to touch Daphne's hair, as if to make sure she was real, and then the horror washed away. Sabrina sighed and hugged Daphne back, but something seemed off to Puck. While Sabrina should be relieved that Daphne was there, Puck could see the sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Finally! Grimm, do you know how many meals they've made me skip to watch you? I only had five meals yesterday! Five!" Puck stood up with his fists on his hips, grinning down at Sabrina.

"You were the one who hit me in the head, dog breath!" She countered, but a small smile played on the corner of her lips.

"Psh! Be glad you don't have a mustache this time." He folded his arms across his chest. "Of course, you'd look a lot better with one."

"Leiblings! Really, do you need to fight once she wakes up?" Relda shook her head and went to brush her hand over her granddaughter's forehead. Instead, when her grandmother's fingers came in contact with her skin, Sabrina flinched away. Granny Relda frowned, hurt. "Are you alright leibling?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Can I get a glass of water?" Sabrina looked down at the blanket.

"Of course." The old lady nodded and walked out of the cabin, looking back at her granddaughter with worried eyes.

"Hey 'brina, get a good week's sleep?" Uncle Jake smiled.

"A week! It's been a week?" her eye's widened.

"Yep. We were so worried." Daphne cried and attacked her sister with another hug.

"We are glad that you are awake." Came Canis' gravelly voice from the corner with Red. Sabrina nodded and turned to Puck.

"Our-" Puck knew what she was going to say.

"I know, I felt it. It's gone." He shrugged as if it didn't matter and he saw hurt flash in her eyes. "At least I don't have that girly tattoo anymore." Puck sighed. He didn't know why he said that. He didn't want to be disconnected with her, he actually kinda liked it before. She rolled her eyes and glared at him. Her wings unfolded from her back and began two flutter with anger.

"Yeah, I don't need to hear your annoying voice in my head anymore." She sneered. It was Puck's turn for his wings two escape and beat furiously. A high wind started to build in the room.

"Stop!" Daphne, who'd been glaring back and forth between the two, shouted and stood up to act as their barrier. There was nothing but the sound of vibrating wings as the two teenagers glared over the little girl's head.

_I can't believe Ugly's arguing with me after I just woke her up. She should by groveling at my feet and begging for another kiss… Not that I want to kiss her again. Ew! _

Puck sighed and sat down in the stool again. "Can one of you peasants get me a sandwich already?"

**SPOV:**

"All you can think about is food. You don't care about anything but yourself and food. That's it!" I spat. I'd been kidnapped by Mirror, cursed by the witch who'd made my uncle's girlfriend's life a living hell, put under mind control and stripped of free will, and forced to almost kill my grandmother. I'd even hinted at it before Puck knocked me unconscious, and here he was demanding food. He just couldn't go a single second caring about anybody else but himself- I bet he'd curl up in a ball and start to cry if he had to.

"That's not true! I-" Puck stopped himself. I continued to glare daggers into him. I wish we still had the connection so he could understand how stupid he was being. I wish he could still here my thoughts because that was the only part of me that wasn't controlled by Mirror.

"You what?" I crossed my arms and looked him dead in the eye. If he heard my thoughts it'd be easier to offend him without letting Daphne hear, too.

"I care!" his face twisted with confusion and indecision. I could see his wings beat harder and felt my hair start to whip at my face.

"Oh yeah? Name three things you care about other than yourself and food!" I challenged, my chin lifting slightly.

"I… care about my chimps, and dirt, and…" he looked at me weirdly for a second, as if deciding whether to dump something on me or not. "Trees... I care about trees."

**So- please review! I may or may not update next week- depending if you guys review or not!**


	5. Chapter 5

_.! The first week I didn't update was planned and I knew that I wasn't going to be available. The second, however, I completely got sidetracked and forgot (bleh)! The third was due to an unplanned family trip that I hadn't known about until I woke up in the car driving down the highway. Finally, this past week… well I kind of got in trouble… Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to __**Yellow.r0se, Icy Attitude, **__for breaking my promise to you guys, and __**All the Best People are Mad **__for sending me the two PM's that made me practically die of happiness. Also, thank you to all my reviewers and I am so SORRY for my horrible lack in updates. To make up for it, here's an extra-long chapter- Enjoy!_

**SPOV:**

I stared at it as it made its way around the room, picking up the empty mug at my bedside table, refolding the blanket placed on the wooden table, and wiping clean the windows. It looked so much like a fairy boy I used to know. It had tousled golden hair and a filthy green hoodie with patches where granny had attempted in saving the old piece of clothing from dying the tragic death of ripping in the washer. The rapidly fluttering pink insect wings were even familiar as they fluttered on the things back. But this was definitely not Puck. Puck would rather have died than clean, especially without being told to do so. So there was only one option…

I wasn't the only one who'd gotten abducted! Puck had to have been brainwashed by some other worldly force. Or maybe this wasn't Puck at all, but his better twin! At least this Puck didn't have a fetish with trees.

"What are you staring at, Grimm?" the real Puck instantly replaced the better Puck and I could see the cautiousness in his eyes. Even without our connection, I could see that something was bothering him.

"Why are you _cleaning?_" I rose from my place on a wooden stool and padded over to where he stood near the window. Outside, a magic carpet was jerking violently and twisting in the air as Daphne attempted at teaching one of the Everafters how to ride it. Granny was instructing a number of Everafters on strategy while Snow was teaching a fighting class with half the class crawling on their hands and knees drenched in sweat.

"Cleaning? I'm not cleaning! I'm allergic to cleaning!" He looked down at his hands at noticed they were full with a garbage bag and empty mug. Puck's expression twisted into a face full of horror and disgust. I plucked the items from his hands before he could fling them across the room.

"What's wrong, fairy boy?" I sighed. Anxious Puck was even worse than normal Puck; he was completely clueless compared to his usual stupid.

"Nothing's wrong, Ugly. Mind your own business." He turned around to leave, but a grabbed his arm. I opened my moth to tell him he was being stupid, but I didn't need another fight.

"If you care about the trees so much, you should recycle this." I stuffed the trash bag full of crumpled battle plans and ripped out journal entries into his arms, and then shoved him out of the room to slam the cabin door.

I wasn't going to deal with his immaturity and I had a whole cabin to search for pranks now. I couldn't imagine what would happen if we were still connected, if we were still one? For one, I'd be in a lot of pain right now from beating him up yesterday. And he'd probably be under the same urge as I am to kill Granny Relda. So there were two very valid reasons to why I was glad it was over.

The one thing that kept me from being fully contempt with the loss of Puck in my head was the loss of my only way to communicate mirror's plans to the outside world.

_And you miss him…_ No, I don't miss that annoying fairy's conceded comments in my brain, and I like actually wanting to take a shower.

_But you still miss him… _No, I still have to marry him soon, at least I escaped one torture before I have to endure the next one.

_No matter how much you argue it, you're still one. Whether or not it's literally or figuratively, it's still true... _I can get along just fine without him. I took care of Daphne and planned escapes from foster homes for years on my own, I can last without that immature brat.

_And yet still, you continue to argue about it with yourself…_

**PPOV:**

Trees? He had to say trees? Of all the things he could have said, he chose the evergreens outside the camp. Of course, she _had _started it! What kind of person gets in a fight with somebody after they woke you up from a coma? Fury rose inside Puck and his wings beat angrily, lifting his feet from the ground.

He remembered the moment after his "tree incident" and winced. Sabrina had attacked him and he had the black eye to prove it. She was pulled off Pack when the old Lady had returned with the water, but Sabrina had scampered away from the old woman and ordered everybody out. Then, he remembered the moment before she'd awoken, and he froze above the canopy of the forest. He'd seen Mirror, and Grimm had been there as the Scarlet hand roared and chanted war cries. He'd heard Mirror command her to kill the old woman, and he'd seen the panic in Sabrina's eyes when she demanded he stop her. Things weren't right, and Sabrina wasn't telling him anything.

_It's bad enough I have to marry a peasant, but now I can't even get into her head. What am I supposed to do now? She won't make me food because she refuses to leave the cabin. No pranks because she refuses to leave the cabin. The worse of all punishments, my chimps have been confiscated! _Puck thought to himself as he plopped down on a wide tree branch. He clenched his head between his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt… empty.

Within the ten years of living by himself and ruling his pixies upon his trash throne in the forest, he'd always felt as if he was still a part of something. There was always something that he needed to attend to and there was always someone (whether it was the old woman or the pixies) that was there for him. He'd learned to live comfortably on his own and with as little interaction with others as he could. It wasn't worth having his heart break, one again, when he discovered that those people didn't really need him at all. Then, the Grimm sisters had arrived and his solitaire ways began to fade. Now, he felt lost and empty, as if a part of him had been ripped away.

"What's happening to me? I'm the Trickster King! I don't need all those peasants. Especially not Grimm…" it was a lie and he knew it. Puck could feel that seemingly empty space in his mind where a part of Sabrina had been during the connection.

"This is nothing a couple of pranks can't fix…" Puck shifted into crouch and took to the air with a mischievous grin playing upon his lips.

**SPOV:**

I went up to the window and watched the training outside. Mirror still had control of me and I wasn't going to allow myself to gather any important information about their battle plans. Mirror could easily get me to tell him everything and I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't going to hurt anybody, even if that meant I was forced to stay in this cabin my whole life. There was tug in my gut, telling me _this isn't acting normal _in mirror's voice_._

"Too bad." I murmured, trying my best to push away mirror's control and remove myself from Maleficent's curse.

At that very moment, there was an explosion in the battle field. People screamed and weapons were drawn, but they were quickly sheathed when they realized that it wasn't fire that coated them, but a toxic smelling yellow glop.

_Puck._

He sat laughing on top of a wooden crate just outside his cabin. He had his head held high with eyes that sparkled with mischief. Puck's head turned from his prank and I was looking into his eyes. I could see his smirk grow and his mouth moved, but I couldn't hear him through the window.

"What?" I mouthed to him. He shook his head and came up to the window. Puck stood on the other side of the glass now, his teeth showing in an impish smile. I scowled at him, suspicious of his actions. He wasn't acting normal (well as normal as Puck gets) these past few days.

"Hey, Grimm." His muffled voice came from the other side and my eyes squinted at him. Something's wrong with him…

"What's going on, Dog Breath?"

"Aw, that's no way to talk to your fiancé." I arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so what's wrong?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Open the window." He rapped his knuckles on the window pane.

"What? Why?" I put my hands on the frame, but I didn't unlock the window.

"I've got a surprise." He winked and shoved his hand into the pocket of his hoodie.

"This better not be another one of your stupid pranks, fairy boy." My thumb pressed against the latch.

"And what if it is?" he laughed.

"I'll kill you." I sneered.

"Good luck with that." I lifted the window two inches and stopped, covering Puck's face with one of the frames.

"There."

"Open it wider; I want to see your face."

"What? Why don't you just come in?"

"Just open it." I lifted the window all the way so that his face was boxed in a window pane.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"To give you this." His hand slid out of his pocket with something clutched in his fist. I extended my hand palm up and he dropped the thing in my hand.

It was an abnormally big and light acorn with a small spiral stem.

"Oh, thanks?" I held the acorn in my palm and raised my eyebrows. "It's a lovely acorn, Puck."

"Open it." He chuckled and I held the acorn with two fingers. Gently I pinched the stem with my other hand and twisted the cap. It came loose, revealing the hallowed out shell of the acorn. The meat had been stripped away and replaced with something that glinted in the dim sun light. I tipped the shell over and dropped the thing into my other palm.

The circular object was carver from a light and glassy wood, two thin lines of purple and sapphire intertwined like braided veins and meet at a glittering leaf shaped emerald stone. I dropped the acorn shell and cap onto the window sill and pinched the ring between my fingers.

"Are you serious?" I ripped my eyes away from the ring and gawked at Puck. He was smiling.

"Yup. I carved the wood and my pixies added the gem and the ribbons. Cool huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his weight awkwardly.

"It's… it's…" he bent and climbed through the window. He stood in front of me, the impish grin still plastered on his face, and placed a hand on the scar on my right arm. It matched the one on his left arm. A shiver ran through me, sending a faint thought rippling through my head.

A thought that wasn't mine.

_It's what?_ It was Puck's voice. It was Puck's thought.

_Puck?_ I thought back.

_Grimm? You can hear me?_ Our eyes grew wide and we jumped apart.

"Did I just-"

"I think we-"

"How'd that just-"

"Think something else." Puck urged.

_Mirror is controlling me! _I thought urgently. _Please tell me you heard that!_

"Did you hear it?" I asked.

"No. What did you think?" He shook his head, eyebrows knitted in confusion. My mouth opened to tell him, but nothing came out.

"I- I-…" I stuttered. "I thought…" I couldn't say it. My demands were not to tell a soul, and I was still Mirror's puppet.

"What's wrong Grimm?" he crossed his arms over his chest and concern flashed through his eyes. "Is this about mirror? What's really going on?" My eyes widened and I looked up abruptly. How did he know? Did he know what really happened? Could he find a way to help?

I opened my mouth to tell him yes, that I needed him to tell everybody about mirror's mind control over me, and that, somehow, he had to stop it. Instead, my mouth opened and my hope shattered.

"What are you talking about?"

**I hoped everybody liked it! I'm gonna update next week, I promise, and if I don't, I swear to slap myself! Once again, sorry! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! As I promised, yes I did slap myself for not updating by the way- so no more excuses and such, here's the chappy!**

"_What's wrong Grimm?" he crossed his arms over his chest and concern flashed through his eyes. "Is this about mirror? What's really going on?" My eyes widened and I looked up abruptly. How did he know? Did he know what really happened? Could he find a way to help?_

_I opened my mouth to tell him yes, that I needed him to tell everybody about mirror's mind control over me, and that, somehow, he had to stop it. Instead, my mouth opened and my hope shattered._

"_What are you talking about?"_

Confusion clouded Puck's eyes as I stared at him. Horror, I'm sure of it, was plastered over my face. I opened my mouth again, hoping that anything actually helpful would slip from my lips. Nope.

"I haven't seen mirror since we escaped from the Hall of Wonders." I wanted to kick myself, or better yet kick mirror… off of the empire state building… This was impossible!

"But…" Puck looked at me strangely, he was getting on to something. I'll admit it, I don't give that boy enough credit when it comes to his puny little brain. The only problem was that _I_ was making his very, very important detective mission impossible to solve.

"Puck, I need your help." I pronounced, shaking myself. And just like that, that strangely intellectual Puck was gone.

"Uh… yeah, we all knew that, Grimm. It's healthy that admit it, I mean not many people know that-" I cut him off.

"Puck! I mean it. We need to find a way to recreate the connection. Something's wrong." I urged. It was almost completely the same thing I'd said when I'd first been sent in to raid the camp… and kill Granny. This got his attention.

"I thought you were happy that it was over." His eyes were guarded.

"It doesn't matter. We have to do something." I snapped. If I could I would have stormed out of there telling him 'fine, I'll just do it on my own, I don't need your help' and locked myself in my room while a strategized. Unfortunately, this was my cabin and, this time, I'd finally found something that I actually _couldn't_ do on my own. Believe me, I'd tried.

"All right, Grimm. One problem, you won't tell me what's wrong!" he exaggerated, flailing his arms around. I scowled. How could I tell him what was wrong? I'm still under Minerva's spell and I had no idea how we'd briefly regained our connection on moments ago.

"_Wake up, but don't say a thing. You are not to inform anybody or anything about your past two week within the Scarlet hand headquarters, or my control over you, or the reason you were in a coma. You are to make believe that stupid boy's kiss woke you up. Now go, and do not act out of character until I tell you so."_

I remembered Mirror's commands. He'd covered just about everything- no speaking of his control, no speaking of Scarlet hand plans, he hadn't even given me the ability to "accidentally" attack Granny. I was the Queen of Sneaks- finding escapes everywhere, including loopholes in every sentence.

I couldn't_ say_ a thing… of course, he'd never mentioned questions. He'd never once mentioned _asking_ about it…

"Hey, how did you know my problems had to do with Mirror?" I asked. It came out smoothly, willingly. It worked.

"Huh? Uh… well when I, you know, woke you up… I saw something inside your head. I saw mirror and this old looking creepy witch lady. Then I saw the Scarlet Hand, and then you. You were trapped. So I assumed you were held prisoner, but…" I was startled. He'd seen parts of my memories. Even with the connection, that had never happened.

"And then how did you know that mirror had captured me and controlled my mind?" I asked.

"What? I didn't know that. Is that why you attacked the Old Lady?" I opened my mouth to say yes, but nothing came out so I just nodded.

"How did you know Mirror had sent me to kill Granny? How did you find out that he still has control over me?" I asked, hoping I wasn't confusing him too much. He sure seemed confused.

"Uh… I didn't? What's with all the questions, Grimm?" I sighed, I couldn't answer that with a question, it'd come out to long, too much like a statement.

"We need to find a way to get the connection back. What did you do before? What triggered it?" I thought.

"Whoa! Can you explain to me what just happened here? Do I have to bop you over the head again, Grimm? You're starting to go crazy."

"No, I just explained to you what happened, Dog Breath. I can't-" and my vocal chords froze. I couldn't tell him, and the questions hadn't been clear enough for his little pixie brain to comprehend! Gah!

"Alright fine. I'll go with it, but you owe me. Not only because that ring is incredibly rare and valuable, but also because you've caused me some serious confusion and that kind of confusion takes more brain cells than I have to with stand."

"You said it, not me." I put my hands up, and the glint of the ring caught my eye. "Exactly how rare is it?"

"It's one of the rarest minerals out there, grows only in old Faery territory." He beamed in pride.

"Maybe it was the ring… but I'm still holding it and I can't hear you… well you touched my arm…" I could feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"Uh… so you want me to touch you?" a flush rose to his cheeks as well.

"Ummm, no. Well, just give me your hand." I grabbed his hand. "Think about something."

"Alright?" a few seconds passed. I closed my eyes in concentration, just in case the link wouldn't be strong enough.

"Nothing, what were you thinking about?" I opened my eyes.

"Things." I cocked an eyebrow, but let it go. I thought back, trying to remember what had happened before, what had triggered the connection.

"Uh, Grimm? My hand is starting to lose blood flow." I heard Puck say. I looked up, startled; I hadn't even realized I'd been still holding his hand. I dropped his hand and rubbed my other arm. Then, I felt it. There was a slight tingle where the little wing tattoo still remained.

"Wait, give me your hand again!" I grabbed his arm and placed it over my mark.

"_What the-"_ Puck thought, loud and clear.

"It worked!"

**My apologies! This was a horrible make up chapter and not to say it's extremely short, but I will be updating more often now! So, I hope I still get you guys to continue reading and I really, really hope you all haven't completely forgotten about me! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Guess who's returned from the dead! I want to thank all the people who are still reading or keeping tags on this story- you are amazing and I love you all! Now- as I'm sure I said before- creative juices are kicking in again so, ENJOY!**

"What worked?" Puck snatched his hand back and I lost the flow of energy and restless noise that came from the connection. It was silent again.

"The connection. The only magic left from it is confined in the scars. Whenever one of us touches the other's scar, the connection comes back." I explained slowly, more for my own confirmation than for his benefit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Puck move. I turned back to him and saw his outstretched hand.

"What?" I eyed him cautiously before placing my hand into his. There was a flash in his eyes, something I may have imagined but I doubt it. Puck plastered his signature grin on his face and opened his mouth to speak, that's never a good sight.

"What's the matter, Ugly? You've already infected me with you puberty and cooties, what's more to fear?" a scowl took over my face.

"It's not what you have, it's not knowing where you've been. Who knows what those hands have touched. For all I know you could have been trying to glue yourself to me."

"Why in the world would I want that?" I rolled my eyes and waited for him to do something, but it seems the fairy boy can't keep his head on one topic for very long.

"Hey, snot face! Are you just going to hold my hand or is there something you wanted?" Puck jumped when I yelled for him and shook his head as if he were trying to get a spider out of his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what happened. You were gone for a lot longer than the time it would take to cast a spell. What did he make you do?" anger and loathing filled Puck's green eyes as the thoughts of Mirror flooded his brain.

"I-" the words froze in my throat again, instead I brought his hand to my arm. The tingle of magic trickled through me on contact.

"_What are you doing, Grimm?" _Puck's thought reverberated through my head.

"_I'm finding a loop-hole. Mirror had control of my every action, but he didn't think of thought. He though the bond was broken with no way of resurrecting it. He made me lead the Hand into battle, attempt to kill Granny. You can't let Granny near me. He wants her dead, and I'm his little henchman."_ I was about to go on, but Puck's other hand came up to my shoulder and his eyes bore into mine.

"Calm down, it'll be fine, jeeze. Why'd you have to make such a big deal and not just tell me?"

"_Mirror compelled me not to tell anybody about anything I knew regarding him or the Scarlet Hand. I can't speak about it." _Puck's brow shot up in amusement and anger erupted in me. _"This is serious, fairy boy! Mirror has control of me. At any time he can make me kill somebody."_

"Look, Grimm. I believe you, and I won't let you kill the old lady. You can't take away my food source. However, requesting the services of royalty requires a pretty hefty price." I groaned as that annoying twinkle came to his eyes.

"What do you want, Stink Breath?"

"I wouldn't talk to your hero like that." He puffed out his chest in pride. "Once again, you need me to save you, but it's not for free this time. I want a kiss."

"What?" I remembered the last time we'd kissed. It was in the cellar, but I don't even know if that counted, we were trying to trick Moth and Mirror. Then there was when he had to wake me up from my sleep, only a few days ago. "I am not kissing you, Fairy boy! I told you the first time, I'd punch you if you tried something." I slowly backed up, but Puck just stood there with his stupid mischievous grin.

"You know you want to kiss me Grimm. I'm irresistible!" I rolled my eyes and he puckered up his lips.

"Fairy boy, get those lips away from me." I protested, but he just stood there in the middle of the room with closed eyes and fish lips. I could see him fighting to burst out in a laughing fit. Maybe I could just punch him now and forget about it, I didn't need his saving.

_But you do, you need his help. How bad can it be kissing him anyway? It wasn't that bad last time._

I shook my head and gritted my teeth as Puck began to make kissing sounds. I couldn't take it anymore; I leaned forward and touched my lips to his. A rush of magic flowed through me, not unlike how I felt when he touched my scar. Blood rushed to my cheeks as the memory of our first kiss took over my mind. It was as if we'd traveled through time and space and brought back what no longer existed. The fireworks, the chimps, even the distant sound of the waterfall were back in his magical room, in our house that could no longer be home. Tears stung the back of my eyes and I squeezed my eyes shut to keep them back. I couldn't cry, especially not in front of Puck, he would think I was weak and incapable. My hands flatted across his chest and I pushed him back. Before he could see me, my feet were moving, carrying me out of the cabin. Puck's voice called from behind, but I didn't want to see him. My wings burst from my back, weak and stiff from being without use for so long. I nearly fell from the sky when I first tried to get over the wall, but luckily I'd caught onto the wall and there were no guards where I was.

The forest encased me, hiding me from the outside. I didn't want to be doing this, running away. I've been told that Grimm's do that, runaway. Maybe it's true, but Granny never runs away, Daphne never runs away. It was just me, and I'm tired of it. I couldn't even wish that all of this had never happened because I would still be running away, still complaining instead of acting.

"It's never going to be easy, is it?" My whisper echoed through the dark forest, the leaves caught my voice and carried it through the wind. Slivers of dim orange light escaped through the canopy, throwing shadows dancing between the trees. I hadn't noticed how late it was, everybody was probably already in the dining hall. I swiped the tears off my face and attempted to smudge away the tear streaks.

"Don't count on it, Grimm." I nearly had a heart attack when Puck dropped from a tree behind me and plopped down next to me on my branch.

"What are you doing here, Dog Breath? How long have you been watching me?" I turned to glare at him, but he wasn't wearing his usual smug grin. He just sat there and looked at me. I couldn't see his eyes though, it was too dark.

"Not long, but the old lady sent me when she saw you run away. You shouldn't do that. I can't just come and save your butt if you keep running off into the forest."

"You don't have to lecture me, I can take care of myself." I spat, anger swirling within me.

"No you can't, not if mirror still has control of you."

"How would you know? You didn't see what happened. You were too busy trying to kiss me. Why would you want to kiss me anyway?" I looked at him and saw his cheeks flush.

"I knew before you told me. I saw everything when I kissed you to wake you up. Don't flatter yourself, Ugly, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't know it's another way we can access the connection." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked me in the eyes. "Mirror's got nothing on me. I'm Puck, the unstoppable ruler of all delinquents and Trickster King! Plus, I'm not going to marry a murderer, so…" He pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and snapped it over our wrists.

"Puck, what are you doing?" I lifted my arm and shook it, watching Puck's arm wiggle at the other end of the cuffs. A grin broke over his face and a laugh look over his green eyes.

"Being your hero!"

**I think I'm still a bit rusty, but hopefully you enjoyed it- I'm going to have another chapter up next weekend- thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay guys I know, it's been a year and I'm a horrible human being because I said the weekend… well it turn out that my situation was a bit worse than I predicted and I was in a really bad place last year. Now I know a bunch of you probably hate me by now and my writing skills are really rusty so please don't kill me! I still love you all and I am so sincerely sorry. I read all the reviews and I literally wanted to cry every time, but I'm going to try to get back on track so please stick with me! I love you all!**

"How exactly is cuffing us together going to help anything, fairy boy?" I grumbled. The hand cuffs were the same ones that held us together all those years ago when I had been forced to sleep on Puck's trampoline. I could tell from the rough scratches along the edges of the key whole where I had tried to pick the lock with a tree branch. "I hope you have a spare key this time."

"Wait, you still need a key for this thing?" Puck's grin faded as he looked at the cuffs with confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you need a key, how else do you think we're supposed to get it open, dog breath? Sheer will power?" I shook my arm in front of his face to emphasize my point and his arm swung limply at the other end.

"Well I figured being attached to me forever was your lifelong dream, Grimm. It kills me to say it but I just granted you your wish." He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me cockily. I glowered at him with all the anger I could muster, which was quite a lot considering the situation. "Look, Ugly, having me as an accessory is already improving your appearance!"

"Puck, I really wouldn't get me mad when you don't have anywhere to run." I growled. The fairy boy's face blanched and I could swear I saw fear flash in his eyes.

"Okay, okay fine. By having you attached to me, I go where you go. That way if you go all Mirror's puppet then I'll be there to prevent you from actually causing any damage." He explained simply. He beamed with pride as if to celebrate the one good idea he's ever had. I had to admit it wasn't such a bad plan, but there was one flaw.

"I can't control myself when I'm in that state, Puck. What if you get hurt or you can't stop me?" I countered.

"Oh trust me, Grimm. I'm the Trickster King, do you really think some of mirrors little tricks can get past me? I'll be able to deal with you." He gave me a lopsided grin and I rolled my eyes. "Plus, I'll check in with connection every now and then just in case so you can warn me when you feel any of the evil booger's magic creeping up on you."

"Did you just call Mirror an evil booger?" I laughed incredulously. He shrugged and gave a reassuring grin.

"Okay, but you still have to keep Granny away. I can't face her knowing that I almost killed her a few days ago." I turned away from him as I relived the dreadful moment in my mind. The battle still echoed in my ears and bounced around in my head as it brought a wave of guilt over me.

"The Old Lady will understand, but if you don't want me to tell her I won't." He nudged me with his elbow. "But the Trickster king doesn't do favors for free, you owe me." I nodded in thanks and leaned my weight against his side. The hand cuff's chains rattled as Puck positioned our hands so his rested on top of mine.

"I don't want to go back yet. I've spent way too long stuck up in that tiny cabin." I groaned.

"You're telling me. I had to spend most of those days with you, remember? Trust me, it wasn't fun having to stare down at your ugly face for twenty four hours a day." I let his comment slide as I felt his fingers absently play with the ring that now circled my ring finger. I looked down to see him brushing his thumb over the smooth wood. It felt bizarre to have a ring on, but oddly it didn't bother me. What seemed strange to me was the fact that Puck, the fart faced fairy boy he was, was my _fiancé_. We were only teenagers, it wasn't normal to be engaged at such a young age. It certainly wasn't normal to be engaged to a character from the _Midsummer's Night Dream_. He wasn't exactly the most romantic of all Shakespeare's characters.

"So how exactly is this going to work?" I asked carefully, not entirely sure how I should have phased that.

"How will what work?" His fingers paused and I looked up at his face, which held a lazy questioning expression. I couldn't stand this boy. He was the one who I had spent about a month trying to separate myself from when we were connected. So why on earth was he the one sitting in a tree with me? If Daphne could see us she would never ever let us live this down. She would be singing that dreaded song twenty four seven.

"Well you gave me a ring, so I guess that makes it official right? We're engaged?" Puck's lips molded into a mischievous smirk, which often resided on his face, and he cocked an eyebrow. Oh no.

"I knew it! Grimm, you love me! I'm all you can think about, you can't help it. I mean I can't blame you, I _am_ incredibly irresistible and, let's face it, deathly handsome. You can't wait to get married can you? Have me all to yourself." He smiled from ear to ear as all of my tenderness evaporated. I punched him in the arm with my free hand and scowled at him.

"That's not what I meant, pea brain. Don't you have to rule Faerie or something? I mean we had to do this for a reason right?" I seethed. He really couldn't go five seconds without bringing up how much he loved himself. His smile faltered a bit at my comment and he turned his face forward so that it was silhouetted by the setting sun. I knitted my eyebrows, curious as to if I'd hurt him somehow.

"Well yeah. Faerie needs a king after all. As of this moment, though, the war here comes first. Mirror has hurt the ones I love and my kingdom and I really don't respond well to that. I guess I have to save the day again. I hate being the hero; I'm supposed to be the villain. He's forced me to play the good guy, and for that he's going to pay." Puck pronounced determinately. His voice was guarded and stiff, as if that decision was harder than he let on, but I didn't push him to explain further. It was obvious that he didn't want to discuss the matter. For a while we just sat in the tree, the sound of clanging metal and creaking wood echoing from the base. The sun had slipped half way below the horizon, throwing a blanket of deep reds and oranges across the sky.

"Hey, fairy boy? It's getting dark. We should probably head back now." I yawned at the end and stretched my limbs, causing the hand cuffs to rattle and puck's arm to follow mine.

"Yeah I'm starving." He declared. We made our way back over the fortress walls and towards the dining hall. Puck and I were the only ones there- dinner had passed an hour ago.

As we made our way back to my cabin, Puck carrying two plates piled high with food and me with a large sandwich on my plate, we passed the nurse's tent. Suddenly voices rose from within the little station and I stopped abruptly. One of those voices was Granny's. Puck almost dropped one of his plates but he steadied it and turned to me. The strong urge to attack Granny Relda began to fill my mind and my ears strained to hear more of their conversation. My grip hardened on my plate and I could feel my knuckles go white.

"Oh no you don't. Come on, Grimm. You've deprived me of my food for long enough." Puck urged. His eyes were filled with concern and urgency. I ground my teeth together and forced my legs to keep moving behind Puck, who kept a soft pull on our handcuffs to keep me moving. Once we were inside the cabin, the urge subsided. I let out a huge breath that I hadn't known I was holding.

"When I see Mirror again, I'm going to kill him!" I gasped through clenched teeth. I have had enough of this. I had trusted mirror all those times that I had stayed up spilling my guts to him. He knew me more than anybody else. I still couldn't believe that I had trusted such a conniving and twisted person with my secrets. And now he was using me, controlling me to do his bidding. I had once called this thing my best friend, how could I have been so blind?

"What makes you think you'll see him again?" Puck picked up one of his sandwiches and proceeded to shove it down his throat as he stared me questioningly. I crinkled my nose and looked away to avoid getting sick.

"Mirror asked for a fight when he sent me in here. So he's going to get a fight, and I'm going to be the one to destroy him forever." A hunger for revenge coursed through my veins and Puck paused at shoveling pasta in his mouth to look at me. I heard him gulp down what he was eating as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Listen, I chained you to me for two reasons. One, so I could protect the old lady from mirror's spell. Two, so I could prevent you from getting yourself killed, which I may point out you seem to enjoy trying to do. If it weren't for me you'd already be dead, so I've decided to take the Old Lady's request of me being your body guard seriously. To put it simply, I'm not letting you do anything stupid." Puck puffed out his chest and stared down at me sternly. Anger swelled in me, more anger than he probably deserved. I couldn't explain it but his comment made me hate him. I didn't want him protecting me. I didn't need him to be my protector. I was perfectly capable of doing everything for myself.

"I don't need you, fairy boy, and I certainly don't want you. What makes you think you can protect me any better than I can?" I spat, the putrid venom of my words stung even me, and I wanted to balk at myself, slap myself, and tell him that I didn't mean it. I didn't do any of that, I couldn't. With a jolt I realized what was happening, I could feel my free will be ripped from my grasp. Mirror had a hold on me again, and this time I had a feeling he wasn't letting go for a very long time.

Hurt consumed Puck's eyes as I screamed inside my head, begging him to see it wasn't me. _Come on Fairy Boy! Use what little you have of a brain! You know me, come on!_

I couldn't move, couldn't even wipe the scowl from my face. Then, his expression changed from hurt to pure anger, an expression I never wanted to see pointed at me again. It was the same look he had given the jabberwocky when he had attacked it a year ago. Relief coursed through me, I was going to kiss him when this was over… or at least give him points for not being as stupid as he let on. His hand twitched in the corner of my eye, heading for the scar on my arm.

Suddenly, I felt myself move to my bed side table. I dragged Puck along with me, which was a bit painful as the metal of the cuffs bit into my wrist. What was happening, what was mirror making me do? I watched helplessly as my hand reached into the drawer and pulled out my dagger. The sleek silver metal gleamed maliciously in the dim lighting. I could see my own reflection in its surface as I raised the blade. My own face grinned back at be from the dagger, a grin that made me look deranged and murderous. I could swear that I saw mirror's face beaming up at me through my own glazed over eyes. Puck was saying something behind me, yelling, and shaking my shoulders. Then, the reflection was gone and the blade slashed the skin on my arm. A searing pain roared through me, and an almost paralyzing shock reverberated throughout my body. The metallic stench of blood filled my nostrils. A sound filled my ears, one that broke my heart and made tears prickle the back of my eyes. I realized that it was a scream, but it wasn't mine. It was Puck's.

_No! Mirror, let me go! I'll kill you, I swear! _I screeched in my mind. I was a prisoner in my own body, a toy soldier that Mirror could use to destroy me and my family. I strained against the spell even though I knew it was hopeless.

The blade was brought level to my face again, crimson blood trickling down the edge. I could see my face, a twisted bliss bringing my lips into a broad smile. Behind me, Puck clutched his arm in pain, his hands clutching the butterfly scar and blood flowing through the gaps in his fingers. My vision began to blur, red and black spots appearing all around me. My head was spinning, my knees hit the floor, and everything went dark.

**Ta-da there it is, my first chapter back. I've started a new story called Silent night so please check that out. I hope it wasn't too horrible… **


End file.
